Un mundo de Paz
by BennuKagaho
Summary: Finalmente Madara y Obito han sido derrotados, pero el genjutsu infinito esta por completarse, ¿ podra, naruto junto con sus amigos detenerlo antes que sea tarde? entren y lean, es mi primer fic


UN MUNDO LLENO DE PAZ

Era el final de la guerra, después de muchos sacrificios , Madara fue sellado por Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo el genjutsu definitivo estaba por completarse y toda la alianza shinobi y el mundo entero perecerían dentro de el.

-Dobe tenemos que hacer algo, de lo contrario estamos perdidos- decía un azabache mientras miraba a su rubio compañero.

-lo se teme, solo dame algo de tiempo para pensar en algo- respondio naruto a un muy desesperado sasuke.

**-el uchiha tiene razón cachorro, si no hacemos algo, todos por lo que luchaste se habrá perdido**- decía el gran zorro naranja dentro de la mente de naruto, el cual también era acompañado por 6 de los nueve bijus.

-**escucha naruto , solo hay una salida, pero es muy arriesgada, podrias incluso morir-** dijo Son Goku un tanto preocupado, naruto volteo a ver al gran mono , su cara se veía un tanto preocupada, pues no quería que la técnica de madara se realizara , no después de tantos sacrificios que hubo para que naruto pudiera vencerlo.

- DIMELA POR FAVOR SON!-

**-Para destruir el tallo del árbol en el cual se encuentra el capullo de la flor, es necesario una biju-dama que combine los poderes de los nueve bijus, pero solo se podrá destruir desde dentro, por eso es muy arriesgado, no solo porque careces de tiempo si no que el árbol absorbe chakra de una manera muy rápida con solo tocarlo-**

-entiendo, es arriesgado… pero no imposible verdad?- decía naruto sonriendo con tranquilidad.

**-escucha chico, debo advertirte una cosa mas , aunque logres destruir el árbol , tu chakra ira menguando lentamente hasta desaparecer por la excesiva cantidad de charka que requiere la misma-**

-¿quieres decir que es como la técnica del sello de la parca?-exclamo naruto mientras su rostro se ponía un poco serio, miro al gran mono quien solo asintió. -esta bien lo hare- dijo naruto ahora con su rostro lleno de decisión.

**-¿estas seguro chico?-** al no recibir respuesta Son solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro al comprender la respuesta de antemano. En ese momento kurama hablo con las bestias faltantes por telepatía, las cuales asintieron y una vez mas se reunieron para prestarle su poder al joven héroe del mundo shinobi.

Una vez que los ocho bijus restantes entraron en su cuerpo , naruto activo el modo kyubi, solo que esta vez era algo mas poderoso que antes. Antes de empezar el ataque naruto le pregunto al zorro cuanto tiempo les quedaba, a lo que el aludido respondido que solo disponía de 2 horas para que el capullo se abriera.

-sasuke ya se que haremos-

-esta bien te escucho-

-necesito que uses tu Susano'o y crees una abertura en la corteza del árbol, del resto me encargare yo- dijo naruto sin voltear a ver a sasuke, este por el contrario lo miro con algo de duda, pues no era común que se mostrara tan serio y preocupado.

-naruto necesito que me digas que piensas hacer una vez dentro del árbol-

-esa cosa solo puede destruirse desde adentro, voy a usar todo mi poder para destruirla, aunque en ello yo…-

-hmpp, nunca cambiaras, siempre arriesgas todo por el todo , solo quiero pedirte un favor antes de que te vallas, promete que regresaras, pues ella se entristecerá si no lo haces- las palabras de sasuke desconcertaron a naruto, este volteo a ver a su casi hermano de armas y pregunto

-¿hablas de sakura-chan?-

-no hablo de ella dobe, estoy hablando de la chica hyuuga –

-¿hinata?

En ese momento recordó el ataque de nagato en la aldea, el momento en que ella arriesgo su vida por defenderlo, el momento en que ella le dijo que lo amaba, hace unas horas también arriesgo su vida por segunda vez al defenderlo de un ataque de Obito , en el cual neji tomo el lugar de ambos y morir , no sin antes pedirle que cuidara a hinata por el.

Hinata ya lo había salvado tres veces , dos para protegerlo del enemigo y una mas para protegerlo de el mismo, sin duda le debía mucho a aquella joven que siempre creyó en el, aun cuando la aldea entera lo rechazaba, le debía tanto.

-esta bien teme, volveré por ella, es una promesa dattebayo – dijo naruto mientras sonreía y alzaba el pulgar como lo hacia Gai y Rock Lee .

-ese es el idiota que yo conozco, ahora podemos esa hierba antes de que sea demasiado tarde dobe- dijo un sonriente sasuke mientras ambos se lanzaban al ataque.

La alianza miraba con asombro como los dos jóvenes shinobis se abalanzaban sobre el árbol, sin embargo nada podían hacer en ayudarlos , ya que su chakra seria diezmado al tocar las raíces que se precipitaban hacia los dos ninjas .Tan pronto llegaron al tronco del árbol sasuke utilizo el susano'o en todo su poder, mientras naruto lo respaldaba con seis clones, pero parece que no era suficiente pues a pesar de que eran muy fuertes , repartían su tiempo en atacar y defenderse de los tallos que llegaban a ellos.

-esto se esta complicando naruto, tan pronto atacamos esta cosa se defiende, y por si eso fuera poco, se regenera muy rápido, tenemos que idear un plan rápido, si no moriremos….-

- lo se sasuke, pero entonces tendría que estar defendiendo y tu atacando, y no me daría la oportunidad de entrar en el, ya que solo el senjutsu lo afecta, y tu no puedes usar senjutsu….- termino de decir naruto un tanto desesperado, no contaban con este elemento en su plan inicial, pero de pronto….

-¡NARUTO AGACHATE!-

Una voz familiar se escucho en el campo de batalla

-¡GATSUGA!- un par de tornados arrasaron con las raíces que se aproximaban a naruto mientras este los esquivaba y miraba con asombro.

-¡ KIBA IDIOTA, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ !- grito naruto enojado.

- CALLATE PERDEDOR, NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR TI Y VENIMOS A AYUDARTE ¿Y ASI ES COMO AGREDECES?- dijo kiba un tanto exaltado, mientras naruto lo veía confundido y se alejaban a una distancia segura.

- ¿dijiste "nos", no me digas que?-

-si así es naruto, ya que no podemos dejar a un camarada arriesgar su vida para salvarnos- decía Shino mientras hacia acto de presencia.

-YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ- grito Lee mientras llegaba al sitio , acompañado de Tenten y Sakura.

-nosotros también pelearemos junto a ustedes, aunque sea muy problemático, los defenderemos mientras acaban con eso- termino de hablar Shikamaru, mientras llegaba junto con Sai, Chouji , Ino, y Hinata, quien miraba preocupada a su amado, la cual no paso desapercibida por el, recordó las palabras de Sasuke y sonrio.

Sakura se acerco al par de ninjas lentamente, -hace mucho tiempo que el equipo siete no estaba reunido, asi que pelearemos juntos , y si morimos, haremos juntos – dijo sakura mientras abrazaba a ambos jóvenes con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no es momento para despedidas Sakura-chan, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes desde hace un buen rato- el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hinata, cuando estuvieron frente a frente el tomo con delicadeza sus manos, ella sentía que se desmayaría en ese momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios semi abiertos, no podía decir una sola palabra, y al notar eso Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-Hinata, siempre me has apoyado desde las sombras, cuando éramos niños, en los exámenes chunin, cuando Nagato ataco la aldea y en esta guerra, siempre me apoyaste y pusiste tu vida en riesgo por ello, siempre has estado ahí para mi en los momentos mas difíciles, un idiota como yo no merece a alguien así, sencillamente no lo merece-

Hinata, quien ya había salido de su ensimismamiento también comenzó a hablar

-no tienes por que hablar asi de ti, yo siempre estare allí para apoyarte, pues sabes lo que siento por ti- dijo una muy sonrojada Hinata mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

Naruto tomo de nuevo la palabra al recordar la confesión de Hinata - nunca podre pagarte todos esos favores, pero hay algo, que he querido darte desde hace algún tiempo…- Justo en ese momento Naruto se acerco a la chica y le planto un beso en los labios sin importar que los demás estuvieran observando, por otro lado, Hinata se sentía dentro de un sueño del cual no quería despertar, Naruto estaba allí, besándola, toda su vida espero por ese momento especial y al fin había llegado, no en las circunstancias que ella hubiera querido, pero al menos llego, torpemente respondio al beso del rubio, hasta profundizarlo y al sentir que el aire les faltaba, se separaron, miraron a los demás que también los miraban con cara de asombro, el no le dio mucha importancia, perola chica se sentía morir de la vergüenza en ese momento al percibir esas miradas, pero todo momento tiene su final, y ese no fue la excepción ya que tenían algo de lo que encargarse. Sasuke le dio los pormenores del plan de naruto a los demás, dejo que Shikamaru ideara una estrategia de ataque y una vez completada, todos los jóvenes partieron hacia el árbol, donde la alianza se encargaba de hacer tiempo para que naruto y sasuke llegaran.


End file.
